


No amor, na guerra e no Smash, vale tudo

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: FT shipping weeks [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu Week 2017, and almost killing each other doing it, and they were playing Smash..., as if it's possible to play a fighting game without things getting messy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: Natsu e Lucy eram dois gamers dedicados, isso era fato.E por mais que eles sempre jogassem juntos, independentemente do modo de competição ou do jogo, havia uma certa competição mensal que os dois levavam a sério até demais: a competição mensal de Smash.E naquele mês, parecia que as coisas estavam perto de sair do controle...[Nalu week 2017 bonus day 1 - Video Games]
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: FT shipping weeks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/499702
Kudos: 1





	No amor, na guerra e no Smash, vale tudo

As pessoas costumavam dizer que Natsu e Lucy eram uma dupla excêntrica. Era comum encontrar os dois com um controle de videogame na mão ou um headset ligado. Os dois amavam jogos, não importava se eram competitivos, cooperativos, online ou offline. Muitas vezes eles jogavam de dupla contra outras, mas também era comum ver os dois competindo entre si.

Até a maneira que haviam se conhecido tinha a ver com jogos. Em um desses eventos geek com sala de jogos, estava acontecendo uma competição de duplas de Just Dance. Lucy era uma das participantes, mas sua dupla a havia deixado na mão e era questão de tempo até que ela fosse desclassificada por W.O.

Natsu não era um participante, mas estava no evento junto com outros amigos e viu o problema que acontecia ali. E sem nem mesmo pensar duas vezes, ele se ofereceu como substituto e acabou entrando na competição como a nova dupla de Lucy. Ninguém esperava que uma dupla improvisada em cima da hora chegasse muito longe, mas para a surpresa geral, os dois acabaram sendo os campeões.

E esse foi apenas o começo da relação dos dois. Em pouco tempo, eles se tornaram bons amigos, ou melhor, melhores amigos, tanto no mundo dos games, como fora deles.

E por mais que eles sempre jogassem juntos, independentemente do modo de competição ou do jogo, havia uma coisa que era quase sagrada para os dois. Havia uma certa competição mensal que os dois levavam a sério até demais: a competição mensal de Smash.

Era algo simples. Natsu vs Lucy, cada um no seu 3ds jogando várias partidas seguidas. Daquela vez, os resultados gerais estavam empatados, o que fazia com que a tensão na sala onde os dois jogavam estivesse altíssima.

Só que dessa vez, Lucy tinha uma carta na manga. Com muita sorte, ela havia conseguido os personagens dos DLCs e ela totalmente pretendia se utilizar dessa pequena vantagem para passar Natsu na pontuação geral.

— Tá valendo personagem dos DLCs nessa né? — Ela perguntou.

— A única restrição nas nossas partidas são os itens. Eu não me importo, pelo menos.

Os dois voltaram sua atenção à tela e escolheram seus personagens. Natsu decidiu pegar um dos personagens com que estava acostumado, enquanto Lucy foi escolhendo um dos personagens de DLC. O player 1 colocou na arena aleatória e logo eles começaram o combate.

Natsu começou o combate avançando com Lucario, enquanto Lucy tentava desviar do ataques com Corrin e contra-atacar com uma esfera paralisante. Os dois estavam empatados em todos os sentidos possíveis, quando Natsu fez uma investida para começar um combo e Lucy usou um comando específico para dar counter.

Na mesma hora, o personagem de Lucy bateu no chão, lançando o personagem de Natsu para fora do mapa e dando a vantagem a ela. Um som de “game” indicava que a partida finalmente havia acabado.

Natsu olhou incrédulo para Lucy. Ele ainda estava tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer ali.

— Que tal uma melhor de três? Com Smash ball liberada. — Sugeriu Natsu ainda meio atordoado.

— Ok. Vamos lá!

Eles começaram o combate novamente, e mesmo que Natsu tivesse melhor controle de seu personagem por estar já habituado a ele, Lucy estava colada nele por simplesmente estar jogando com um personagem extremamente versátil.

Então Lucy consegui pegar a Smash Ball para o desespero de Natsu e quando ele percebeu, ela já estava em cima dele lançando o ataque especial de Corrin.

Botões sendo freneticamente apertados e a partida estava empatada no um a um. Foi quando Natsu atacou e Lucy novamente usou o counter que lançou imediatamente o personagem de Natsu para fora do mapa.

E foi aí que Natsu perdeu a compostura de vez.

— Mas o quê?! Pô Luce, você pegou um personagem quebrado de propósito!

— Eu perguntei se você estava ok com isso. — Ela respondeu de forma infantil — Além disso, no amor, na guerra e no Smash, tá valendo tudo!

E os dois começaram a discutir que nem duas crianças, com um tentando pegar o controle das mãos do outro e fazendo uma bagunça completa da sala onde jogavam. Foi quando ouviram uma pessoa chamando na porta.

— Oe Salamander! Abre logo a porta! — Gritava Gajeel.

Lucy apenas olhou para Natsu e comentou, interrompendo um pouco as provocações.

— Ok, vamos fazer uma pequena trégua aqui. Agora vai lá abrir a porta antes que Gajeel arrombe-a de novo!

Natsu foi meio contrariado abrir a porta, mas não resistiu o sorrisinho de camaradagem que deu a Lucy quando viu que Gajeel não estava sozinho e sim acompanhado por Levy. Ah, como a oportunidade era perfeita!

— Então, topa um x2?

E com um sorriso de vitória no rosto, Natsu e Lucy entraram de cabeça no confronto contra Gajeel e Levy. E assim passaram toda aquela tarde.


End file.
